You Turned The Camera Off, Right?
by DatAssRomano
Summary: PewdieCry. ;A; Cry comes to visit Pewdie and have some 'fun.' But Pewdiepie may or may not have left his camera recording...((moderately sexy boyxboy time))


DARoma; I'm so ashamed. I never thought I'd be one of those crazy PewdieCry fangirls. Cry, Pewds...I'm sorry. I live for your videos. Let me be the only fangirl that apologizes for her fantasies.

### ####

"Fuck you! No!"

Cry let a small smile touch his face- not that anyone could see it through the mask- as he peeked around Pewdie's open bedroom door. The blonde was playing a game on his computer, and it looked like something was after him yet again. "No!" Pewdiepie yelled again as a game over title flashed on his lit screen, the only light in the dark room. He slumped in the seat, exiting the game and pulling his iconic green headphones down. There was a moment of silence before Cry stepped into the room, unnoticed. He crept up behind Pewdie and wrapped his arms around him, leaning forward.

"Sup."

Blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Cry...? What're you doing here?"

"Felt like it."

Cry looked at the screen. Pewdie's wallpaper was a fanart of Bloody Trapland. He felt his smile get wider as he saw the yellow blanket his character was carrying.

"So...did something kill you?"

"There weren't any dumpsters to hide in. Or coffins. or filing cabinets"

Cry's smile got a little bigger. "Damn."

He stepped around the office chair to push it back a little from the computer so he had some room, and then sat himself on the blonde's lap comfortably. Pewdie smiled up at him, although it was bordering on predatory as he trailed a hand down Cry's hoodie, finding the zipper and yanking it. The brunette decided at that moment it was a brilliant idea not to wear a shirt, as the Swede's hands slid up his flat stomach gently, caressing the soft skin gently.

"Don't be so impatient," Cry reprimanded as the Swedish man's hands edged around the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't be a barrel," Pewdie shot back.

"Well, friend, how can I argue with that logic?"

"You fucking can't."

"Whatever you say, Pewdie."

The blonde under him smirked before he drew Cry in for a kiss, using two fingers to lift his mask up a few inches for better access. Cry's eyes fluttered shut as he responded, their tongues brushing against each other with the ease of people who knew each other's bodies all too well. Pewdie's hands kicked into motion again, heading upwards, and his fingers trailed lightly across the other's chest. "How did you get in my house?" the Swedish man muttered when they'd broken the kiss off. Cry licked his lips. "You left the door open, friend," he replied. Pewdie nodded. "Did ya lock it?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Why?"

"No one can interrupt."

Cry let out the breath he'd been holding in a startled exhale as Pewdie bit down on his collarbone, sucking at the exposed flesh. The small amount on pain was overtaken by the pleasure; but Cry was a masochist anyway, and Pewdie knew it. He trailed small bites along Cry's neck, leaving dark, bruised marks as the brunette let out shaky breaths. Cry let out a mumble of approval, his hands going up to play with the buttons on Pewdie's shirt. The blonde quickly yanked it off and threw it somewhere outside of the sphere of his vision, although Cry noticed with amusement it landed on his pug dog who had walked in with a curious expression.

"You're getting impatient, friend," Cry gasped.

Devious blue eyes looked up at him. "Duh, Cry, I have a hot guy on my lap and a boner the size of the bro's face."

Cry chuckled. "I didn't want to think about that."

"...my boner?"

"No, no, the bro's face."

"You...can think about something else, if you wanted to."

"Like...your boner?"

"...please, Cry? Just for today?"

Cry sighed as he slid off the chair gracefully, falling to his knees in front of it as he fiddled with the zipper, an annoyed glare hidden by his mask as he finally got it down. "Jesus, Cry, could you take any longer?" Pewdie groaned. Cry looked up at him.

"You want your blowjob, you get pants with better zippers."

"It's a bit late for that!"

Cry shrugged. "Try harder next time, then."

Pewdiepie scowled as he went to reply, but was abruptly cut off as Cry ran his tongue over the bulge in his boxers. He let out a strangled moan and shifted his hips for a better angle. Cry lightly sucked, drawing another moan from his Swedish companion.

"Cry- ungh- please," Pewdie choked out.

Cry tugged at his boxers experimentally, then looked up again. "Pewdie...I need you to...stand up for a second," he said finally. The blonde stared at him, unsure of why he wasn't being fucked right now. Cry sighed. "You want your blowjob, you stand up so I can get your FUCKING pants off." Pewdie stood up after that, slightly unsteady on his feet as he kept his balance with the computer desk so he was leaning over Cry. The brunette smirked as he yanked down both his jeans and boxers and finally got at what he was looking for.

"Damn. You got this turned on?"

"I- er...just fix it!"

"As you wish."

Cry ran a finger along the underside of it experimentally, leaning forward and flicking his tongue on the tip. Pewdie let out a shaky breath which swiftly turned into another moan as Cry's warm mouth enveloped his member. His tongue was there, teasing, wet, and Pewdie was assaulted by waves of hot pleasure. He could feel Cry smirking through his haze and couldn't help thrusting lightly at the purely sexy image in his head. Cry shifted so he was holding the other's hips lightly and mumbled something obscure, the vibrations from his voice nearly making the Swedish man lose it completely.

"Cry, I can't- I'm gonna-"

Cry stilled for a split second, in thought as he sucked one last time and then Pewdie couldn't hold himself any longer. Cry swallowed and stuck out his tongue, deciding on the spot he was never doing that again. Pewdie, on the other hand, was in a daze. As he rode out his orgasm his legs started shaking and Cry caught him, an amused smile on his face as he sat down on the computer chair, Pewdie in his lap. Then he noticed something.

"Was...was that camera on the whole time?"

Pewdie blinked open one eye and lazily looked at the green light.

"Oh fuck."

"Fuck isn't the word, friend."

Hopefully Pewds will remember to edit it out of the video before he puts it on YouTube, Cry thought distantly as he noticed Pewdie was asleep.


End file.
